It Was Worth it!
by Jo the Phoenix
Summary: Being forced to clean the entire main floor of the mansion was totally worth the look of rage on Scott Summers' face after his being the victim of five straight pranks, Jubilee thought.
1. It was worth it!

Jubilee blew a strand of hair off her face with an irritated *pfft* and wrung out the mop again

It Was Worth It!!! a Jubilee fic by Jo the Phoenix

DISCLAIMER: They ain't mine. I guess I'll have to get used to that fact.

Jubilee blew a strand of hair off her face with an irritated *_pfft_* and wrung out the mop again. "It was worth it, though." She reassured herself. Being forced to clean the entire main floor of the mansion was totally worth the look of rage on Scott Summers' face after his being the victim of five straight pranks. Jubilee grinned mischievously as she remembered setting all of them up. 

She had begged Logan for a ride into town for some shopping for supplies, and after threatening him with the old "I'll tell you-know-who about the you know what...." (she really didn't have any dirt on him, she just said that phrase in a really knowledgeable voice and with a sweet smile), she was on her way, her pocket full of cash and a list of items. 

First stop: the grocery store for cereal and whipping cream, balloons and rice. 

On to the magazine store for porn. Jubilee flashed the magazine salesman the sweetest smile she could muster as she asked for a few titles. He didn't ask, he just shook his head.

Then to the mall, where she (to Wolvie's dismay) sampled perfume. When she found the most disgusting of them all, she bought it. 

When they returned home, Jubilee ran for Scott's office. She had studied his schedule for weeks and knew that he would be in the Danger Room right then. "Damn, those lessons from Storm are comin' in handy!" she reflected as she picked the lock on his door and then on his desk. Then she used the computer on his desk to e-mail a manipulated picture of him to all of the people on the address list. She cackled evilly as she pressed "Send". 

Later that day, the Rice Krispies went into Scott's shoes. The balloons were blown up, the rice put into some of them, water into others. They got piled on Scott's office floor. The "Playboy" went under his pillow and the "Hustler" into his desk drawers. Jubilee plugged her nose, opened the bottle of raunchy perfume and replaced Scott's aftershave with it.

All of the students, even Bobby, were in awe of her today, mop and all. 

Jubilee just couldn't believe that Jean, _Jean_, ratted her out!! Not that Jubes had any hope of not getting caught (she wasn't stupid, she knew that, living in a house with psychics, it was only a matter of time before she was found out, but..._Jean!_) She thought she had at least a day, but when Scott stormed into Ororo's classroom (no pun intended), his face as red as his visor, his hands clenching and unclenching, his jaw tight as he very quietly said "Jubilation, could you come to my office please." Jubes knew that she was in for it. She took a very long time packing up her books, never so sad to be released from math class. She gulped as the class around her tittered.

She stared down at her clasped hands for the ten minutes that he yelled at her and extolled her punishment. Finally she was released. She ran to her room and giggled all of the laughter that she had held back in his office. There were still balloon skins on the floor, and she couldn't help wondering if he had found the porn in his desk yet. After she was though giggling, Jubilee went in search of a mop.


	2. 

didntsaymop

He didn't say "mop". Part two of "It Was Worth it" by Jo the Phoenix

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, no matter how much I want them to be. Boo-hoo.

A fresh spell of giggles began again and echoed off the high ceiling of the dining hall when Jubilee recalled yesterday's events. She leaned on her mop and tried to catch her breath when the last of the sniggers finally tapered off. When she finally had control of herself, she stepped back, but accidentally tipped over the jug of soap. She scrambled to pick up the overturned bottle, but slipped and fell on the wet floor. She came crashing down beside the spreading purple puddle.

"Are you alright?!" Rogue came rushing in from the kitchen and helped Jubes to her feet. Jubilee didn't answer, she just stared at the purple soap puddle on the floor. Suddenly she looked up at Rogue and said with a twinkle in her eye "He just said he wanted the whole place _clean_; he didn't say _mop_!!!" With that, Jubilee ran (as fast as she could on a slippery floor,) to the closet and grabbed a handful of cloth rags.

"Wanna help?" Jubilee asked her friend with an impish smile as she tied three cloths on each of her feet and proceeded to squirt a large trail of purple soap around the floor of the dining hall.

"Ooohhhh, I don't think so...." Rogue stared around fretfully. Jubilee stood on wobbly legs and shuffled over to the nearest soap pool. She skated through it, but her face fell in disappointment as she didn't go sliding across the room like she was expecting. "It doesn't work..." she moaned.

"A constant refrain in the laboratory, I am afraid. What is it that is malfunctioning?" Hank poked his head through the door from the kitchen.

"Hey Blue," Jubilee said, disconsolately. "Nothing, just something I was trying. I s'ppose it's back to the mop for me."

"Mmmm," He thought for a second and said "Watch." as he picked up the floor bucket with his foot (his hands were busy buttering an English muffin). Jubilee grinned as he sploshed the water all over the floor then gave her a slight nudge that sent her reeling on her homemade skates. Even Rogue had to laugh. That looked like fun. From across the room, Jubilee asked again "Wanna help?"

--==~~Three hours later~~==--

Kitty lost her balance on her t-shirt skates and went flying towards the wall. If it had been anyone else, they might have been seriously hurt, but Kitty phased right through it. Jubilee laughed her high pitched hee-hee and added another bucket of water and soap to the floor. Bobby and St. John were busy trying to start up a football type game. Hank pulled Rogue and Remy out to the floor and was currently laughing at the Cajun's attempts to stay upright. Logan stood leaning in the doorway, grinning at the mayhem his Jubes had caused. And all was well. Until, five minutes later, a howl of rage from the hall way was heard. Scott, furious for the second time that day, strode into the dining hall. Hank suddenly had pressing business else where. So did Bobby and St. John. Kitty phased through the floor. Rogue and Remy made some muttered excuse and ran for the door where Logan was leaning before, but he'd long since vanished. Jubes looked up from the bubbly mess on the hardwood floor and said "Hi, Scott!"


	3. Setting up

jeangetsit

Jubilee grumbled as she wrung out the mop for, like, the hundredth time that afternoon. By having an impromptu water sports day in the dining hall, she just gave herself more work. She sighed and snapped her gum. _Jean ratted me out in the first place...Jean will be next to get it,_ Jubilee decided with a roguish grin. 

When the floor was sparkling clean, Jubilee sat down to think. She twirled a lock of her hair on one finger, blew a bubble with the huge wad of pink gum in her mouth, swung her legs and hummed an idle tune while she imagined ways of getting Jean back. _'How can this be pulled off?_' Coming up with the pranks to play on Scott were so _easy_. He was so uptight that annoying him was simple, making him furious took only token effort. Jean was tough. Jubilee sat and thought until she found that the gum in her mouth was hard and flavourless and her legs were sore from all of the swinging. It was then that she realized that she needed _expert _help on this. The question was: which expert? Logan wouldn't help her plot against Jean; Bobby? Bobby had a very weak mind, he couldn't pull off anything against a psychic; that left Remy. "_And boy, the stuff that Cajun comes up with_," Jubilee thought, remembering the run of pranks him and Wolvie played on each other earlier in the year: scary! Jubilee grinned an evil grin and went in search of Gambit.

A few hours later, Jubilee went to find her Canucklehead. "Where'd you disappear to?" she petulantly asked Logan when she finally found him. "How come you didn't back me up or something earlier?"

Logan sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, darlin', but I've rarely seen Cyke that mad before... I figgered to get my hide outta there in one piece, come back to pick up the bits of ya later, when he'd cooled off."

Jubilee irritably blew a bang of her hair back off of her forehead. "Well, you don't hafta worry 'bout that. I'm fine. He just made me mop again, and I have to write to all of the people I e-mailed a manipulated pic of him to and apologize." A pause, then she oh-so casually asked "So, ummm, what're you doing tomorrow?" "Why? What're ya up ta now?" Logan, immediately suspicious, asked.

"Just never mind, You'll find out later. So, will you give me another ride into town?"

"If you're planning another practical joke on Scott, count me out. Five in one day is enough."

"Awww, come on!!!! Just a ride into town.... It's not for Scott.... I promise." Jubilee wheedled, like a five-year-old begging to stay up for "just a few more minutes, dad".

Logan considered, staring at her. "Ya promise." he finally said.

"Yeah, I promise. Will you drive me?"

"Sure," he sighed. _I'm wrapped around her little finger_; Logan realized and shook his head.

Jubilee giggled and hummed, yipped and yelped all the way to the garage, she skipped and jumped, then hopped into one of the school's cars. Logan dragged his feet behind her. _Whipped_. He sighed and pulled out his set of keys with a jingle. 

"Where are we goin'?" Logan asked as he lit a cigar and opened the window at a red light. 

"Grocery store!!!" Jubilee practically yelped, taking Logan's ear off. She reviewed her list mentally...corn syrup, confetti, peroxide and a box of Strawberry marshmallows. The candy wasn't for any prank, she just had a craving. She snickered quietly and Logan made plans to get out of the mansion while he still had time. Maybe he'd go to Calgary, but was that far away enough? He was sure that Figi was nice this time of year.

Jubilee hummed her way into the grocery market, past the produce...cereals...past the cleaning supplies, (she stopped humming while she passed those, seeing a mop now made her want to hurl.) When she finally found the hair dye section, Jubilee let loose another run of maniacal giggles that made the two little old ladies standing there choosing just the right purple colour avoid eye contact and rush their selection. Jubilee browsed the colours, finally selecting a darker blonde peroxide chunking kit. If it were light blonde or platinum, the chemicals would burn Jean's skin too quickly, causing her to rinse it out before the bleach took effect.

Jubes skipped up and down the aisles, grabbing a box of candy and a six-pack of Cola. Corn syrup and confetti, where were they? At last, she asked a sales guy on rollerblades and he took her to each of them. Thanking him profusely (he _was_ pretty cute...), she got into line behind a young mother with a two-year-old. While she was waiting, Jubilee made faces at the toddler until the mother gave her a glare that would have had Wolvie squirming. "Sorry" Jubilee muttered and stuck her tongue out one last time at the kid. She paid for her stuff and left quickly. She hopped into the car where Wolvie was waiting. 

"Here," she said, opening the box of Strawberry marshmallows and offering him one. She plugged three into her mouth and told him about the lady in the check out line. "Mmph...she was tho roode!!! Like, stherioosly, I was jest plain wift da kid, mmpth." She put a few more in her mouth as the others shrunk. "Sthoopid lady. Mmmpthh?" Jubilee looked at Logan, who was laughing for seemingly no reason.

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway of the mansion, Jubes jumped out and bolted for the door, hoping that the practice she'd been doing on getting her psi-shield up was working, or she'd be in big trouble before she even set the jokes up. Logan also jumped out of the car and bolted. He ran to his place to pack a bag. _'A week away should be enough time'_, he thought as he threw clothing into a backpack.

Like it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!! Feedback makes all the difference!!!! Jo 'the Phoenix'


	4. Jean gets it!

Jean Gets It yet another X-Men fanfic by Jo the Phoenix

Jean Gets It yet _another_ X-Men fanfic by Jo the Phoenix

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine.... If they were, I'd be living on an island paradise, thinking up new ways to kill Scott Summers and bring him back (or not bring him back, hmmm...). 

Thank you to all of the nice people who sent me feedback for the first three!

THANKS a million times to Natas who gave me feedback, the suggestion of getting Jean back and helping me out with the pranks for this one (He's my Gambit for now ^_^)!

If you did not read the first three stories of this series, you will have very little idea of what the heck is going on. So go read 'em, and while you're at it, review them and send me feedback! (heh heh, that'll make 'em e-mail me for sure...)

"Did you get dem, petite?"

"Shhh!!!" Jubilee hissed, then answered in a whisper "Yep, now go away, I'm tryin to block my mind..." and she went back to staring at the TV, filling her mind with smut so that if anyone went in there they'd get out quickly. This wasn't hard; Heath Ledger was on _Entertainment Tonight_. 

Later that evening, Jean and Scott left, to help Scott recuperate from yesterday. Jubilee ran to find Gambit the minute they were gone from view of the mansion. "Okay! Remy, where are ya? They're gone!!" She searched the place until she found him. He was already started, happily hacking a computer. 

"Oh, petite, look at dis....Jean never answered her e-mail from you dis mornin'. Is it dat picture of Scott? Le's see..."

"Nooo-oooo, don't open it!!! Let _her _do that!" Jubilee wailed. "Just do what you're s'posed to. I'll e-mail it you later!" She watched as Remy's thin fingers flew over the keys, changing all of Jean's account information. Now, to the internet communities she involved with, she would be known as "Mystic Night Chick" or "Bondage_Freak27". She would also find herself a member of a few _other_ communities, such as the "Anne Rice Slash FanFiction Club". The duo cackled devilishly as they saved the changes they made and logged out.

Jubilee stumbled on the slippers on the floor as she crept into Jean's bathroom with the chunking kit in her hand. When she regained her feet, she searched the drawers of cosmetics and perfumes and soaps until she found what she was looking for.... no-rinse conditioner. Grinning, she poured the peroxide into the bottle and shook it until it was completely mixed. _Sure, it's petty, and it's mean, but Jean brought it on herself..._ Jubilee thought to herself as reassurance. _Shouldn't have ratted me out._ She sniffed it to make sure there wasn't too obvious a smell.... There wasn't, so she put it back in its spot in the drawer. As she left the bathroom, she propped a small bowl over the door. It contained multi-coloured confetti, shaped as hearts and kissing lips. "We have the feathers, now for the tar...."

Jubilee and Gambit braced a pail of corn syrup over the door. "The classics are still the best...." Jubilee whispered with a giggle as they left the door open a crack to hold the pail up.

"What 'appens if Cyke goes in dere wit' her? Or if 'e goes in first?" Gambit asked.

Jubilee snorted. "Oh well! Too bad for him.... Six in one weekend will be a record, don'tcha think?"

That night, Jubilee slept better than she had in a long time. That is, until very early the next morning, Jean went through her bedroom door and shrieked loud enough to wake the dead. Jubilee awoke with a start. She heard Jean cursing as she ran into the bathroom to wash her hair and found the confetti. Then Jubilee heard the water running in the shower, so the conditioner would be used tonight, too. She snickered and tried to think of nothing but smut again. 

The next morning, as Jubilee was eating breakfast, Gambit came in, sleepy eyed, and sat down across the table from her. When Jean came in, he winked at Jubes and nodded slightly in Jean's direction. Jubilee casually looked up and couldn't hold back a bout of hysterical laughter. Jean's hair was almost light orange, and there was still bits of confetti here and there. 

Later that morning, Jubilee and Remy looked up from their scrubbing the carpet in Jean's room and said at exactly the same time "It was worth it!"

Okay, a few notes.... I haven't been into comics that long, so if there's a glaring error (ie "is Gambit computer savvy?"), let me know and I'll fix it (or try to) with gratefulness and thanks to you forever and ever.

Another thing...if there really _is_ a "Mystic Night Chick" or "Bondage_Freak27", I apologize for using your handles, it's just a coincidence...I made them up, trying to think of handles for Jean that were, umm, well, un-Jean-ish. I myself have nothing against chicks, bondage or freaks.

There is, of course, no "Anne Rice Slash FanFiction Club" (not publicly, anyway) because Anne Rice has barred all fanfiction using her characters, (well, laa-dee-dah!!). Sorry to any Anne Rice fans, but Lestadt and Armand would get their _asses kicked_ by Spike at Kielle's Subreality Cafe, anyway. So there :P 

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please send feedback!!


	5. I go away for a week...

It was worth it

It was worth it!!! Part five (Another bout of insanity with Jo the Phoenix.)

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine. (Sorry, I don't have enough imagination left to come up with a witty and/or sarcastic remark.)

Author's note: Thanks so much to the lovely loved people who read and reviewed. 'Preciate it! Really!

This will be, I think, the final installment of this series. (Collective sigh of relief from FanFic.net ^_^)

I go away for a week and the whole place goes to hell. I'd seen that maniacal glee in 'Lee's eyes a few times before and knew that it was high time to take a vacation. 

So I threw a few things in a backpack, hopped back into my jeep and got the flamin hell outta there. Rambled around southern Alberta and British Columbia for a while, the Rockies really are quite beautiful this time o year. A week later, after givin time to who ever Jubes totured time to cool down, I headed back to Westchester.

When I opened the door, I knew immediately that a week wasn't enough time. I nearly tripped over Hank, who was busy putting a liquid of some sort onto Jubilee's roller skate laces.

"What's that?"

He jumped up, capping the small vial. "Oh, it is simply a chemical compound that will ultimately disintegrate the fibrous lining -"

"English, Hank!"

"It will break her laces when she pulls on them, even slighly."

"Is this payback of some kind, or what?" I asked. He shrugged and walked out with a grin.

I sighed and decided I'd leave again, but I ventured, against my better judgement, into the rest of the mansion.

Rogue was in the kitchen. After realizing who had just walked in, she smiled and let me in on her secret. "Toothache gel…" she told me quietly as she took from the oven a batch of cookies. "They look normal, but when you eat 'em, you'll want a napkin quick, sugah, cause your whole mouth goes _numb_!"

"Who are these for?" I asked, a little unsettled at her ruthlessness.

"Basically every one….Only Remy, Jubilee and Ah know not to eat 'em."

I understood immediately. The Cajun prob'ly told her "with us or against us, cherie, non?"

Shaking my head, I roved the rest of the place, marvelling at the calousness and, well, _evilness _of everyone. Only when I seen the Professor getting into it did it cross my mind again to leave.

"Everyone has lost it. I'm outta here!" I muttered as I picked up my backpack and headed back to my jeep.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!!!

[Back to my story index][1]

var PUpage="76001078"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001078 geovisit(); 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jo_the_phoenix/XMenfic/Xmenstories.html



End file.
